


Geoff Noticed

by Angel_made_of_scars



Series: Team Scruff And Stuff [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Aspergers, Autism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: So many ways to describe him. Never what Geoff was thinking though."Since Geoff can remember, knowing Gavin was like being friends with a firework. He would go off at random times, and make lots of noise. He'd get in play-fights in the office, he'd laugh, and smile, and talk, sometimes not making any sense at all. But not just that.Sometimes, Geoff noticed things. Little things, things that no one else paid attention to because 'that's just what he does'."





	Geoff Noticed

Since Geoff can remember, knowing Gavin was like being friends with a firework. He would go off at random times, and make lots of noise. He'd get in play-fights in the office, he'd laugh, and smile, and talk, sometimes not making any sense at all. But not just that.

Sometimes, Geoff noticed things. Little things, things that no one else paid attention to because 'that's just what he does'.

It started simple. Gavin would talk, and he'd get tongue-tied, and he'd confuse himself. Everyone laughed, and he'd laugh too, but he always seemed a bit down afterward. After they stopped recordings Geoff would do something little, like pat him on the shoulder, or ask if he wanted a drink. It cheered him up.

Geoff noticed other things too though. It started to be a bad habit, picking up on Gavin's quirks.

He'd yell when he got over excited, or he'd giggle like a lunatic. Geoff always thought it was just a Gavin thing, he was a happy person, but he still put it on his growing list.

His list of things that caught his attention, that is. The silly questions he asked, the confusion, the way he was sure he was just making up words sometimes.

Of course, they could be right. Gavin was just Gavin. He was happy, and silly, and he had his quirks. Or, it could be something else.

The 'shenanigan' really did it for him. He was sure then that he had an answer. Because Gavin, he didn't react like someone normally would.

The series, if you could call it that, started as a one time thing. Then it happened about every nine months. It wasn't huge, or extreme. Just fun between a bunch of guys.

The first time they all played a prank on Gavin specifically, it wasn't that bad. They bought a lock pick and got into his office, and moved all the things that were his from the main office to his desk. They locked the door back, and that was that.

On video, he seemed fine. He took it all well, considering. Later though, Geoff could hear his rummaging around in his office. He was mumbling and fussing, so he knocked on the door.

"No."

That surprised him. Gavin didn't sound mad, but that wasn't anything happy either. So, he opened the door anyway.

Gavin had thrown things around. There was stuff all over the floor, and a spilled cup of water in the corner, where he'd thrown it against the wall. He stomped his foot and made a noise, something like a growl.

"Gavin, hey, everything ok?"

"It's all bloody bollocksed- it's sticky! It's sticky! I don't like sticky things! It's all over, there's too much!" Gavin fussed.

"Hey, you serious?" Geoff asked. Gavin nodded and Geoff reached out and took his hands.

"Alright, deep breath. There you go. I've got some boxes in the other room. Here's what we're going to do. You're going to sort your stuff. One box to sell, one box to keep, one box to clean. If it's sticky, you put it in a box, and I'll clean it." Geoff said gently. Gavin nodded and took a deep breath.

"Sorry." He said quietly. He shook out his hands, then looked around.

"Hey, don't focus on the stuff. We'll get this done. Getting it all in here only took half an hour, getting it sorted and clean will take an hour at most of we both work on it." Geoff said. Gavin nodded, and shook out his hands again. Geoff noticed.

"Where will we put the boxes?" Gavin asked.

"Anywhere you want. I can take them to the storage garage for now, and label them yours. Or, I could take them to my house temporarily until you know where you want them." Geoff offered.

"Garage is fine. Thanks mate." Gavin said. He breathed in and out, deep, controlled, and Geoff noticed.

"Alright. You go get the boxes, I'll start taking this mess apart. We can do this, right?" Gavin said. Geoff agreed.

They did get it done, and it was ok. Then, Ryan had an idea.

It wasn't that bad of a prank. He cut up Gavin's desk a little, but it was already pretty beaten up. The buzzer though, Geoff felt a little bad. It was hidden under his desktop, and really, who would look under there?

Still, Geoff played along. But when Gavin asked for a hammer, he couldn't help the jump in his chest.

"No I don't have a hammer. Why would I have a hammer? I play video games for a living!" Geoff said. Michael butted in with his more aggressive answer, and they were quiet for a minute. Until Gavin started rocking.

"I wanna go mental with a hammer. I wanna go mental!" Gavin laughed. He slammed his chair back and forth, and while Geoff was getting a camera ready to film Gavin, because yeah, this was too off not to film, he simultaneously felt his stomach drop.

He had been afraid of this. All these little quirks, and he thought he knew why. If he was right, they might be pushing him too far.

As things escalated though, Geoff played along, for the video more then anything, but also for his own reason. He selfishly wanted to see how things played out. And... It was pretty funny. Though, he almost got angry when Gavin punched at his desk. When he was back on camera, Geoff spoke up.

"Who punches a desk? What are you doing?!" Geoff asked quickly.

"I wanna blow up my desk." Gavin laughed.

"Why?"

"Cause it keeps making noises on me!"

"Don't blow up your desk dude, look at your desk. It's blown up. Your desk is blown to smithereens man. Why do more damage to it?" Geoff chuckled. He pointed out the holes already in the front and side of the desk, but Gavin just agreed and got a blank look on his face.

As they listened, and hashed it out more, Geoff found himself having fun again. Gavin had certainly calmed down from the weird moment a few minutes ago, and Geoff played along more fiercely. He insisted he didn't hear anything, while Gavin insisted there was buzzing.

Geoff laughed, he said Gavin was losing his fucking mind, while the Brit pressed his face against the wall, and tore at little pieces of his desk. Michael scolded him for that, but Gavin just climbed on top of his desk, still searching.

Geoff laughed as Gavin climbed down, but then he started pushing things off his desk. Just sliding stuff into the trash. Geoff felt that worry bubble up again, at how mechanically Gavin was moving.

"No!" Gavin yelled. Geoff watched as he picked up the queen figure on his desk. He laughed despite himself.

"God save her." Geoff muttered. He burst out laughing again, watching the guy trying to find the buzzer. Ryan walked in, looking clueless, and joked as well. It was all ok, until Gavin started saying clueless things.

"Call the hammer... People."

Everyone laughed, but Geoff knew it would be time to stop soon. His wake up call was when Gavin started hitting. He punched the underside of the desk, hard, hard enough for wood chips to fall to the floor. Everyone laughed, except Geoff.

"Oh, is it that little buzz noise?" Geoff asked. He didn't want Gavin to hurt himself.

Finally, FINALLY, he looked under the desktop. Everyone erupted into laughter as he got flustered. Gavin looked dejected though, so Geoff threw him a bone.

"Who's the one person smart enough in this room that could have made that?" Geoff asked.

"I wonder..." Michael added.

"Uh... I gotta go." Ryan said. Everyone laughed again, except Gavin. He just chuckled and stood upright.

Geoff cut the camera off as he left the room. Everyone laughed, but Geoff followed him.

"Can you bugger off?" Gavin spat, obviously angry at this point. His fist was clenched, and his other hand was just sort of loosely moving around.

"Gavin, look at me. Turn around." Geoff said. Gavin stopped moving.

"You know, it's fine. It really is, I expect pranks. But to damage my property, and to humiliate me, it's just... It does get to me you know. I know it's funny, it was funny, but I do have feelings." Gavin said angrily.

"I know, that's why I came after you. Look, you really kind of scared me a few times in there. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. In a good headspace." Geoff said.

"What do you mean?" Gavin asked. He turned to look at him now. Geoff took a deep breath and prepared for the worst, maybe a punch to the face.

"Gavin, do you have Aspergers?" Geoff asked. Gavin visibly tensed up. He curled into himself a little, hunching his back a fraction.

"It doesn't matter."

"Well, it does. Not for your job or whatever, I don't mean it like that. It just matters because I want to know if we ever go too far." Geoff explained.

"No, I don't." Gavin said. Geoff could tell he was lying.

"Gavin, I've read up on it a little. I just think we could, you know, make it safer for you here." Geoff said.

"Safe?! Like what, put padding on the corners of the desks, and talking to me like a child?!" Gavin snapped.

"No! Like, no more invasions of privacy. Your office is your safe space, and I can make sure no one goes in there. And, no jokes that deal with noise. You obviously didn't like you thought you were hearing things. Maybe we could actually have an emergency contact here, just in case you need a ride away from here. I know, I joked about it in there, but I shouldn't have. Look, I just want to help." Geoff explained. Gavin thought it over.

"Would you keep people out of my office?" Gavin asked.

"Yeah, of course."

"I don't need the other things, I'm fine. If anyone was my emergency ride, it would be Meg or you anyway. You're both already in the building." Gavin said. He seemed to be perking up a bit, so Geoff continued.

"Is your hand ok? You hit the desk pretty hard." Geoff said. Gavin shook his hand out and looked at his knuckles.

"I got a little cut, but I'm ok." Gavin said. Geoff nodded.

"If I did, have that, would it really not make a difference?" Gavin asked.

"Not at all. I don't have to tell anyone either. I just picked up on it myself." Geoff said. Gavin nodded.

"Ok. So I do. Yeah. Can I go to my office and cool down?" Gavin asked.

"Sure, you want something to eat? I'm about to go grab a pizza."

"Alright. Pizza sounds good." Gavinn said. Gavin shook his hands a little. Geoff smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written about the Letsplay crew, but as an aspie, I found myself constantly relating to Gavin. And it made me wonder. So I wrote, based on my most prominent findings.
> 
> And then I thought how controversial it could be in the fandom, and didn't post it for a year and a half.
> 
> Then I thought about the other aspie kids that might relate to it, and feel good about the thought that maybe one of their idols are like them. So here it is.


End file.
